Duniaku, Duniamu, Dunia Kita
by thankgyu
Summary: “Kau tahu, tidak ada yang bisa membangun dunianya sendiri tanpa orang lain. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung, sungguh. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan; mari saling memahami. Aku dengan duniamu dan kau dengan duniaku. Pada akhirnya kita akan menemukan dunia kita sendiri. Dunia yang kita bangun dan menjadi naungan berdua.” —Kim Mingyu. [Oneshoot. Meanie. Mingyu x Wonwoo]


**Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo**

•••••

 _"Kau tahu, tidak ada yang bisa membangun dunianya sendiri tanpa orang lain. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung, sungguh. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan; mari saling memahami. Aku dengan duniamu dan kau dengan duniaku. Pada akhirnya kita akan menemukan dunia kita sendiri. Dunia yang kita bangun dan menjadi naungan berdua." —Kim Mingyu._

•••••

Seumur hidup, Wonwoo tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana jika dirinya berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang banyak sendirian. Yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah dunianya sendiri, bukan dunia yang dimiliki oleh orang lain dan dirinya, karena Wonwoo sendiri tidak mengizinkan dunianya ditempati secara bersamaan.

Bahkan selama masa sekolah pun tidak ada yang menginginkan teman sepertinya. Semua orang lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di kantin disaat Wonwoo malah menghilang di pojok perpustakaan untuk menekuni kegiatan favoritnya—membaca buku. Berusaha menciptakan dunianya sendiri dan berekspresi secara individual tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu.

Namun hari itu, seseorang mendatanginya. Duduk tenang di sebelahnya tanpa merasa risih berdekatan dengan siswa paling misterius seantero sekolah. Pemuda dengan tampang rupawan yang menjadi idaman para gadis di Kyungsan High School. Tidak pernah ada berita buruk tentang dirinya. Menjuarai olimpiade, pertandingan basket, futsal, dan pernah masuk ke dalam deretan siswa tertampan abad ini. Semua diraihnya dengan mudah.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Wonwoo yang tidak pernah terpampang sedikit pun namanya di mading sekolah. Kalaupun ada, pasti berita itu malah terdengar sangat buruk seolah-olah Wonwoo adalah benalu yang menempel pada inangnya. Karena itu, dia merasa tidak pantas hanya sekedar duduk di sebelah pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu, Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak banyak mengenalnya. Hanya tahu nama dan wajah serta tingginya yang sangat mudah dikenali. Anehnya, Mingyu menjabat tangannya waktu itu. Mencoba berinteraksi dengan Wonwoo yang sulit menjalin komunikasi dengan orang baru. Namun Wonwoo berusaha menghargainya dengan membalas jabatan tangan itu. Alasan lainnya adalah dia tidak mau namanya masuk majalah mingguan yang dibuat klub jurnalistik dengan topik, "Jeon Wonwoo Menolak Berkenalan Dengan Pemuda Tertampan Seantero Sekolah". Konyol. Wonwoo pun hanya melempar senyum tipisnya, setelahnya dia beranjak pergi.

Tapi tidak semudah itu.

Mingyu datang dengan alasan. Bukan karena suatu hal yang sering orang-orang permainkan pada Wonwoo. Pemuda tan itu justru tertarik dengan segala hal tersembunyi yang dilakukan oleh Wonwoo. Pernah suatu kali Mingyu melihat Wonwoo tertawa dan menangis secara bersamaan di tempat ini. Dan itu cukup menjadi alasan Mingyu menghampirinya.

Ketika Wonwoo berdiri, Mingyu menahan tangannya. Membujuk Wonwoo untuk duduk kembali dan mengatakan jika dia ingin mengobrol sebentar. Wonwoo menatapnya ragu—sekaligus curiga—, namun dia tetap bungkam. Sejauh ini tidak pernah ada yang mengajaknya berbicara. Tapi ini ... seorang siswa terkenal di sekolahnya barusan mengajaknya bicara. Wonwoo hampir tidak percaya. Namun pada akhirnya pemuda itu duduk kembali dan terpaksa mendengarkan lawakan Mingyu yang tidak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali—tapi sesekali dia ikut tertawa untuk menghargai Mingyu.

Tiba-tiba Mingyu beralih membahas yang lain. Yang Wonwoo ingat dari ucapannya hanyalah,

"Kau tahu, tidak ada yang bisa membangun dunianya sendiri tanpa orang lain. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung, sungguh. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan; mari saling memahami. Aku dengan duniamu dan kau dengan duniaku. Pada akhirnya kita akan menemukan dunia kita sendiri. Dunia yang kita bangun dan menjadi naungan berdua."

Wonwoo tidak paham maksud dari ucapan itu. Tapi dia merasa jika Mingyu tidaklah buruk untuk dijadikan teman. Mereka sama-sama menyukai buku dan penuh misteri.

Pertemuan mereka di perpustakaan untuk pertama kalinya ditutup dengan sebuah kecupan manis yang mendarat di pipi kanan Wonwoo.

•••••

Bukan Kim Mingyu namanya jika tidak berhasil mendapatkan cintanya. Selama setahun lebih, pemuda itu selalu mencari cara untuk mengenal seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang sangat tertutup dan akan menghilang pada jam istirahat. Tapi Wonwoo tidak benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Setiap hari dia selalu menemukan pemuda manis itu duduk di pojok perpustakaan dengan santainya seolah telah mengklaim pojokan itu sebagai _spot_ favoritnya untuk membaca buku. Hingga penantiannya membuahkan hasil.

Mingyu tidak akan melupakan kejadian itu.

Tepat pada hari Kamis, tanggal lima April, pukul sebelas lewat empat puluh menit tujuh belas detik. Kala matahari bersinar begitu teriknya. Disaat besok merupakan hari ulang tahunnya ke delapan belas, Jeon Wonwoo menerima cintanya dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

Mereka akan membangun dunia mereka sendiri. Dunia yang selama ini Mingyu dambakan. Dunia yang akan dibangunnya bersama Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu yang akan berusaha memahami dunia milik Jeon Wonwoo dan juga sebaliknya.

Hari itu juga, Mingyu menautkan jari jemari mereka yang sangat pas seolah-olah tangan itu memang ditakdirkan untuk digenggamnya. Membawa kekasih hatinya keluar dari ruangan beraroma khas buku-buku tua menuju kelasnya. Ingin menunjukkan jika sekarang pemuda yang mereka kagumi telah dimiliki oleh seorang siswa penuh misteri dari kelas 3-4 bernama Jeon Wonwoo.

Banyak sekali cibiran yang didapatkannya. Melihat bagaimana mesranya Mingyu menautkan jemari mereka sembari memeluk pinggang ramping Wonwoo begitu posesif. Sudah pasti hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah direstui oleh orang banyak. Memangnya siapa yang rela siswa dambaan sekolah berpacaran dengan siswa buangan?

Wonwoo merasa dia tidak akan sanggup untuk masuk dan memahami sendiri bagaimana dunia Mingyu bisa bekerja. Dunia yang penuh sesak dengan orang banyak dan keramaian. Itu benar-benar bukan dunianya. Tetapi Mingyu menuntunnya secara perlahan. Membawanya menjadi pribadi yang lebih peduli dengan orang lain meski masih belum bisa sepenuhnya beradaptasi. Namun Wonwoo tidak peduli. Selama ada Mingyu, maka dia yakin akan baik-baik saja.

Mingyu pun begitu. Ia belajar memahami dunia Wonwoo yang sepi. Tidak ada keberadaan orang lain di dunianya selain mereka berdua. Saling bertukar pikiran dan lebih banyak melakukan kontak mata dibanding berbicara. Karena tatapan mereka begitu istimewa. Tatapan penuh cinta yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. Membawa diri mereka lebih dekat dan menyatukan dua belah bibir di balkon rumah Wonwoo.

Ciuman pertama mereka yang sederhana namun sangat membekas di hati. Pipi kedua pemuda itu seperti terbakar hebat waktu itu. Merah padam lalu diselingi dengan senyuman yang terpatri indah pada masing-masing bibir. Wonwoo rasa Mingyu-lah dunianya yang hilang. Dunia penuh sesak yang menjadi alasan degub jantungnya berdebar-debar. Juga alasannya untuk kembali dan menghabiskan sisa-sisa waktunya bersama Mingyu.

Tapi tidak pernah ada cinta yang mulus seperti bayangan mereka. Menjalin hubungan tidaklah semudah itu. Pasti ada lika-liku yang harus dihadapi. Sepahit apapun itu, tetap harus dijalani. Ada kalanya hubungan Wonwoo dan Mingyu berada di titik jenuh. Seperti pada sabtu pagi hari ini. Mereka bertengkar hebat karena Wonwoo terus mendesak Mingyu untuk tidak memaksanya memasuki dunia pemuda itu terlalu dalam.

Wonwoo tidak suka itu. Jadi mereka tidak saling berkomunikasi lewat ponsel seperti yang sering mereka lakukan. Pura-pura tidak kenal ketika di sekolah. Bahkan Mingyu terlihat asik berbincang dengan seorang gadis ketika tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya di koridor.

Mereka menjauh untuk memahami diri mereka masing-masing. Merenungi apa saja kesalahan yang pernah mereka buat. Namun selama itu Wonwoo merasa dunianya hancur. Dia menangis di balik pintu kamar yang terkunci rapat. Memeluk kedua lututnya dengat erat di atas ranjang. Rasa rindu yang teramat sangat membuatnya seperti ini. Semakin lama mereka berdiam, maka semakin tumbuhlah perasaan rindu yang dulu pernah dirasakan. Rindu yang begitu sesak hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Dan, seolah Tuhan menjawab kerinduannya, Mingyu muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya dengan kunci cadangan. Tersenyum haru dan langsung mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat. Membawa pemuda itu untuk menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Mingyu. Membisikkan kembali kata-kata penenang yang terdengar seperti _lullaby_.

Mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain. Sama sekali sudah tidak sanggup untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Lagipula tidak ada alasan untuk itu. Wonwoo menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya pada Mingyu. Menjatuhkan air matanya lebih banyak lagi.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi. Aku ada di sini. Mendekapmu kapan pun kau butuh." kata Mingyu menenangkan.

Wonwoo sangat bersyukur saat Mingyu kembali datang memperbaiki dunia yang sebelumnya ingin ia hancurkan. Memperbaiki kerusakan-kerusakan yang telah terjadi hingga menjadi utuh kembali. Menuntun Wonwoo untuk memimpin dunia mereka lagi.

Namun, hal itulah penyebab Wonwoo merasa risau beberapa hari belakangan. Mingyu terlalu sempurna untuknya. Terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi miliknya. Dan dia berpikir Mingyu lebih pantas mencari yang lebih. Seseorang yang pantas bersanding dengan sang pangeran sekolah. Jika diibaratkan, Wonwoo hanyalah seorang upik abu yang bekerja di kastil megah milik Mingyu dan Ratunya. Dia sangat merasa bersalah telah merenggut masa depan Mingyu yang seharusnya tidak seterpuruk ini.

Tetapi Wonwoo tidak berani untuk mengutarakan. Dia begitu egois dengan tidak melepas Mingyu kelewat jauh. Wonwoo yakin dia tidak sanggup untuk hidup jika separuh hatinya menghilang. Mingyu adalah nafasnya, tempatnya berbagi, juga mataharinya.

Wonwoo tidak akan melepasnya apapun yang terjadi.

•••••

Satu hal yang mengejutkan di akhir pekan kala itu.

Mingyu membawanya untuk diperkenalkan kepada orang tuanya. Tiba-tiba Wonwoo sangat gugup dan merasa rendah diri. Tapi Mingyu meyakinkan dirinya dengan menggenggam tangannya di sepanjang perjalanan hingga mereka berdua duduk bersanding di sofa ruang tamu, berhadapan dengan ibu Mingyu yang terlihat begitu elegan di mata Wonwoo. Wanita itu sangat cantik dan Wonwoo benar-benar ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah melahirkan Mingyu ke dunia serta mewariskan mata indah itu pada kekasihnya.

"Siapa dia, Mingyu?"

Pertanyaan pertama yang dilontarkan ibu Mingyu sembari mengangkat jari telunjuk lentiknya ke arah Wonwoo.

Mingyu bisa merasakan jika genggaman tangan mereka semakin erat dan basah. Pemuda itu tahu jika Wonwoo begitu gugup sekarang. Jadi Mingyu menatapnya agar bisa mengontrol segala ketakutan yang Wonwoo rasakan.

"Dia Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo," Mingyu meletakkan genggaman tangan mereka ke atas pahanya yang jelas menimbulkan kerutan di kening ibunya. Lalu Mingyu melanjutkan, "Kekasihku. Jeon Wonwoo, kekasihku."

Wonwoo tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi hingga ibu Mingyu pergi begitu saja dengan raut kesal dan kecewa. Dia menatap Mingyu penuh tanda tanya. Namun Mingyu hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan.

Wonwoo tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengetahui jika senyum itu terlihat bergetar. Hubungan mereka tidak direstui. Mereka tidak diizinkan untuk membangun dunia yang sama, karena hal itu dilarang dan menyalahi aturan yang dibuat oleh Tuhan.

Mingyu memeluknya kala itu. Menghujani pucuk kepalanya dengan kecupan yang entah mengapa terasa menyakitkan. Wonwoo menangis terisak dalam dekapan Mingyu untuk kedua kalinya, sedang Mingyu diam-diam menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Dia tidak boleh menangis hanya karena ucapan ibunya. Dia tidak ingin membuat Wonwoo khawatir.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Mingyu berujar dengan santainya sembari menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Wonwoo. "Aku akan membawamu ke Las Vegas setelah kelulusan. Kita akan menikah disana."

Tidak tahu lagi Wonwoo harus berekspresi seperti apa karena dia sendiri mengira Mingyu hanya memberinya hiburan. Melarikan diri bukanlah solusi yang baik. Wonwoo menyadari jika Ibu Mingyu menolaknya karena merasa dia tidak pantas bersanding dengan puteranya. Tentu saja Ibu Mingyu akan memilih calon pendamping yang setara dengan puteranya. Terlebih, orang itu merupakan _wanita tulen_.

Mingyu membawanya pergi ke sebuah apartemen di distrik Yongnam. Menahannya untuk tinggal berdua dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Saat itulah Wonwoo merasa sangat tenang jika bersama Mingyu.

Seperti hari ini, mereka menonton film di ruang tengah sembari menautkan jari-jari kaki mereka yang selonjor. Memeluk dan menyandar satu sama lain. Sesekali Mingyu akan mencuri ciuman di bibir Wonwoo dan dibalas dengan pukulan hingga Mingyu terbaring di karpet dengan Wonwoo di atasnya.

Tangan Wonwoo yang usil terus menggelitiki pinggang Mingyu hingga ia ingin menangis karena geli. Film yang tengah terputar tidak lagi menjadi fokus mereka. Wonwoo pun menghentikan kegiatannya karena menyadari jika posisi mereka begitu intim.

Dengan demikian, Mingyu segera menarik tengkuknya dan meraup bibir ranum Wonwoo dengan perlahan. Membasahi bibir Wonwoo dengan bibirnya. Membawa ciuman mereka semakin intim. Tangan Mingyu turun ke punggung Wonwoo yang memberikan sentuhan tak beraturan untuk menciptakan gairah panas di tubuh pemuda itu. Hingga Wonwoo merasa tidak kuasa untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya karena terlalu lemas akibat perlakuan Mingyu.

Mingyu menyadari itu lalu segera memeluk tubuh Wonwoo menempel padanya. Membawa tubuh Wonwoo untuk berbaring dengan lengan Mingyu sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Pemuda itu kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dengan berantakan. Memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri ketika dirasa oksigen semakin menipis di paru-paru. Ketika ada kesempatan, Mingyu melesakkan lidahnya menelusur gigi Wonwoo yang bersih.

Tautan mereka akhirnya terlepas. Saling menatap satu sama lain dan Wonwoo sungguh paham jika saat ini gairah Mingyu sedang meledak-ledak. Tanpa persetujuan, Mingyu menggendongnya menjuju kamar mereka. Merasakan apa yang harusnya mereka rasakan. Saling menyalurkan rasa cinta lewat cara yang lebih intim.

Karena tidak ada kisah cinta yang berakhir tanpa perjuangan. Wonwoo semakin yakin jika Mingyu tidak akan meninggalkannya. Mereka saling mencintai dan sudah tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk menjauh lagi.

Dunia mereka sudah terbangun dengan begitu kokoh dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghancurkannya. Dunia yang mereka impikan. Tempat bernaung yang paling aman dari jangkauan orang-orang. Mingyu dengan dunia milik Wonwoo dan Wonwoo dengan dunia milik Mingyu hingga mereka saling memahami dunia mereka masing-masing. Karena apa yang dikatakan Mingyu waktu itu benar.

"Tidak ada yang bisa membangun dunianya sendiri tanpa orang lain. Mari saling memahami. Aku dengan duniamu dan kau dengan duniaku. Pada akhirnya kita akan menemukan dunia kita sendiri. Dunia yang kita bangun dan menjadi naungan berdua."

Pada akhirnya, kalimat itu kembali terucap ketika mereka bergelung dibalik selimut dengan kaki yang saling bertautan, dengan perasaan yang membuncah dari dalam dada.

— **FIN** —

Gantung? _yeah_ , aku menyadarinya.

Akhir-akhir ini suka mellow sendiri, gatau kenapa T.T

Ayo keluarkan uneg-uneg kalian tentang fic ini TwT


End file.
